Inmortal
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANFIC ANTIGUO) Xena y Gabrielle se ofrecen a proteger a una aldea del ataque de un ejercito enemigo. Cuando el cabecilla es apresado el pueblo celebra una fiesta sin saber que tienen al enemigo en casa. Precisamente en su propia prisión...


**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **INMORTAL**

Estaba nerviosa y no por ella. Había enfrentado a miles de ejércitos antes que el que se avecinaba, y de hecho, este, por no ser, no era ni peligroso. El ejercito de aldeanos y mercenarios que había organizado sería suficiente para pararles los pies, no lo dudaba. Pero eso le importaba poco, ¡le importaba ella! Siempre ella.

Esa horrible manía de tenerla siempre en mente, y siempre en el corazón, empezaba a ser algo, no solo doloroso, sino incómodo. No lograba concentrarse y menos si ella no estaba solo en su cabeza, sino también a su lado. Como en ese momento.

Las dos esperaban junto a los residentes de Gora, al ejercito de Loco. Era un simple general al mando de un sangriento ejercito. Pero sus planes tenían poco futuro. Xena iba a pararlos, pero temía que en medio de aquella guerra su debilidad por ella… la mostrase vulnerable, como en realidad lo era. Ojalá pudiera dejar de amar a Gabrielle... Pero eso era como intentar controlar los latidos de su corazón, y aunque doloroso, estaba dentro de ella desde que la viese por primera vez. Y ni entonces ni ahora, podía controlarlo.

Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Ra, la hija del alcalde del pueblo. Ambos ejércitos estaban a punto de encontrarse "Prepárate para dar la orden a tu pueblo" Cambió el rumbo de su mirada y la dirigió a su derecha, hacia Gabrielle. Sonrió tranquilizadora y la bardo se la devolvió dulcemente.

Respiro hondo, dejó de mirar a la guerrera y se fijo en los hombres que se acercaban hacia las defensas que Xena había preparado en tan solo un día. Era una mujer sorprendente. Su opinión no era muy neutra pues en un fiero silencio, guardaba para sí que amaba a Xena. Pero estaba segura de que era imposible conocer a Xena y no admitir que era alguien extraordinario.

Tanto su astucia, su intuición y sus sentidos, como su belleza, su sonrisa y su embriagador perfume, podían perfectamente corresponder a los de una diosa. Y hablando de corresponder, ¡¿por qué no podía corresponderla?! ¿Tanto pedir era que Xena sintiese una décima del amor que en Gabrielle se multiplicaba a cada segundo? Quizás, algún día… Se decía siempre para sí... Decidió apartarla de su mente, aunque solo fuera para que no la matasen y pudiese, más tarde, volver y revolver a pensar en ella.

Respiró hondo y la guerrera, creyendo que lo hacia por los nervios, murmuro "Tranquila, Gabrielle. Será rápido y fácil"

"Eso espero" sonrío

"Ra, hazlo ya" pidió la guerrera

"¡AL ATAQUE!" profirió con brutalidad, mientras alzaba su espada al aire y corría, seguida por toda su gente. Atravesaron las líneas enemigas casi al instante, mezclándose ambos ejércitos. Mientras los aldeanos llevaban armaduras diferentes los unos de los otros, los soldados de Loco, iban uniformados igual, incluso él. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su gente era que ningún otro iba a caballo. Aquel detalle le convirtió en un blanco fácil para Xena. Se aseguró de que el riesgo de Gabrielle era mínimo y avanzó hacia Loco. Este frunció el ceño, y se dispuso para llevar a su montura en dirección contraria. Hiciese el movimiento que hiciese, él parecía huir. La guerrera no entendió ese comportamiento, pero teniendo en cuenta que se hacia llamar Loco, prefirió no intentar entenderle. Se unió a los aldeanos y en tan solo unos minutos, despachó a varias decenas de hombres. Entonces, mientras hacia caer al último con una patada directa al estómago, su instinto le aconsejo no perder de vista a Loco.

Alzo la mirada y localizo rápidamente su montura. Se dispuso a volver a la batalla, cuando captó un peligroso detalle. El no estaba encima del animal. Volvió a mirar y vio que no se equivocaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

"Xeeeeena" pronunció una voz impertinente y tintineante. Tenía una entonación áspera, que la hacia molesta al oído. A pesar de todo, la guerrera la siguió, encontrándose con aquel al que buscaba… y aquella a la que quería. Estaban frente a frente, pero él miraba a Xena, mientras Gabrielle vigilaba su espada, ya desenfundada. La princesa Guerrera corrió hacia ellos dos, cuando Loco se dispuso a atacar a Gabrielle. Bajó su arma pesadamente contra el cráneo de la bardo, quien paró y desvió el golpe con ayuda de sus sais. Él volvió a la carga, deslizando el arma a la altura de sus rodillas. Gabrielle saltó esquivando la estocada, mientras otros pies distintos, saltaban sobre la hoja, aplastándola contra el suelo. Se trataba de Xena. Por efecto domino, Loco casi perdió el equilibrio, antes de soltar la espada y recuperar su posición. Al hacerlo recibió un certero puñetazo de la misma princesa guerrera. Estaba furiosa y Loco lo notó. Tanto su nariz como su labio comenzaban a sangrar, pero él sonreía. No se encontraba solo frente a una guerrera cargada de la adrenalina, sino que como añadido había sacado la más profunda rabia de su interior. Ahora si que sería una pelea entretenida. Sabía que provocarla atacando antes a su novia, era un gran truco. Escupió la sangre, mientras que con gesto retador le intentaba devolver el golpe. Pero ella lo esquivó y pateó su brazo. Esa noche tendría un gran moratón.

"Gabrielle, vete a ayudar a los demás. Yo me encargo de él" pidió Xena. La bardo asintió sumisa, alejándose de ellos dos, para meterse de lleno en la batalla "No has hecho bien viniendo"

"¿No?" preguntó sorprendido "Pensaba que sí. He logrado conseguir una pelea con la grandísima princesa guerrera, ¿no…?" comentó mientras recuperaban su espada "…y he sacado su auténtico yo al intentar matar a su amorcito. ¿Acaso existe nada mejor?" preguntó, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Xena. Se veía el asombro asomando en ellos "No te sorprendas. Se ve a leguas"

"Tú eres Loco, ¿verdad? Es un apodo lógico…" siseó sarcástica, mientras lanzaba su grito de guerra. Él fingió que temblaba, antes de lanzarse contra ella, espada en mano.

* * *

El alcalde del pueblo se paseaba una y otra vez frente a él, mirándole con una gran sonrisa, antes de volver a reír y mirar a Xena, Gabrielle y Ra. Se encontraban en el edificio principal de la ciudad, situado en el centro de la ciudad y el cual servía de residencia para Ra y su padre Tiziano, alcalde de la ciudad. Bajo los aposentos, en la primera planta, habían dispuesto un cuartel, y en los mismos sótanos, las celdas de prisión. Pero aun no habían llevado a Loco a ellas, como si primero quisieran jactarse un poco de él.

"Magnífico, Xena, magnífico. ¡Y yo que le veía como un enemigo en potencia!"

"¡Y lo soy!" se defendió él "Pero por lo visto no lo suficiente" siseó

"¡Calla!" ordenó el alcalde "Esta noche ¡habrá una soberbio banquete! ¡En tu honor!" dijo mirando a la princesa guerrera "¡Por su también en el tuyo, Gabrielle!" añadió "Y como no, en el de mi hija" murmuró abrazándola "¡Empezaré con los preparativos!" siseó entusiasmado, mientras abandonaba la sala y subía a sus aposentos.

"Ya le has oído, esta noche no puedes faltar" siseó Ra, corroborando a su padre y mirando a la guerrera con una pícara sonrisa "Y lo mismo te digo a ti Gabrielle. Por cierto, Xena, en los banquetes están prohibidas las armaduras" le sonrió antes de irse también.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" respondió esta. Mientras salían de la alcaldía, se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle la miraba con atención "¿Qué?"

"Le gustas"

"¡¿Cómo dices?!"

"Las dos lo sabemos" contestó con una sonrisa, más fingida que otra cosa "Has vuelto a triunfar, princesa guerrera" Esperaba un rotundo ¡No! o algo así como No es mi tipo, que le hubiese dejado más tranquila. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros y un inocente amago de sonrisa, dejándole una sensación molesta en la boca del estómago.

"¿De donde vamos a sacar ropa para la fiestecilla esa?" preguntó Xena, entrando por la puerta de la habitación de la posada "¡Mierda...!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Han vuelto a pensar que somos amantes. Serán plastas" siseó refiriéndose a la cama de matrimonio y llevándose la mano a la coronilla. Se tiró sobre la cama, mientras volvía a preguntar por los vestidos

"Puede que tú no seas la típica mujer guerrera, que lleva en su equipaje, un vestido de gala. Pero yo sí" murmuró hurgando en las alforjas de Argo, hasta sacar un precioso vestido celeste. Xena casi tembló cuando vio la preciosa prenda y su revolucionada mente lo imaginó sobre Gabrielle. Rescató algo de voz para poder preguntar dónde lo había comprado "Fue un regalo de Afrodita, tras nuestro paso por Atenas. Es precioso, ¿a qué sí?"

Buen gusto, Afrodita; pensó para sí "Pero yo sigo teniendo un pequeño problema" murmuró señalándose de arriba abajo

¿Tu? ¿Problemas? ¡Eres perfecta! se dijo para sí. Cerró un segundo sus ojos, intentando apartar esa línea de pensamientos "No te lo dije antes, porque no se sabía que te parecería la idea, pero Afrodita también dejó otro para ti" La guerrera elevó una ceja preocupada "¡No es para nada feo!" defendió Gabrielle "Deja que te lo muestre, antes de gruñir, ¿vale?" pidió sacando un traje de la misma alforja. Aunque Gabrielle no le había mentido al decir que era precioso, no pudo resistirse a poner mala cara, para que Gabrielle insistiera:

"No se…"

"¡Venga ya! El color es precioso, y la forma, perfecta para ti. Si te queda bien, esta noche triunfarás con tu Ra" Xena le echó una mirada curiosa. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en aquel tema? No había hallado respuesta en toda la tarde y tampoco lo logró en ese momento, así que simplemente lo dejó estar y no contestó nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. No era capaz de ver que una dolorosa ansiedad comenzaba a usurpar los nervios de la bardo. Gabrielle estaba deseando escuchar una negación con respecto a Ra, pero Xena no parecía muy dispuesta. Se detuvo a meditar que quizás a Xena si le gustaba… quizás la quería… ¡quizás se había enamorado!

Estaba delirando.

Sabía que Xena era el antónimo de enamoradiza y no abría con tanta facilidad su corazón. Ella tardó años en atravesar sus barreras y conocer sus profundidades. Pero, ¿y si le atraía aquella mujer? Bien mirada y quitando la cortina de profunda apatía que le provocaba aquella que se insinuaba a su guerrera, estaba una bella joven mujer. Era castaña y bastante alta, casi como Xena y a más de uno podía deslumbrarle su figura. Quizás no la quería, pero ¿y un ligue de una noche? Nunca había visto a Xena pasar una noche loca, pero para todo había una primera vez.

Sacudió la cabeza, y Xena le habló, regresándola a la realidad: "¿Gabrielle?" preguntó buscando su mirada

"Me da igual lo que opines del vestido. Lo llevarás, aunque tenga que ponértelo a la fuerza"

"Eso sería divertido de ver" bromeó Xena. Su amiga la miró poniendo los brazos en jarra "Está bien, está bien, me lo pondreeeee" murmuró en un suspiro.

* * *

El comedor de aquel pueblo era rectangular y de un tamaño considerable. Su precioso techo formado por una compleja cristalería dejaba ver el cielo, prácticamente despejado. Al fondo de la sala, frente a la puerta y pegado a uno de los lados más pequeños, había una orquesta formada por instrumentos, como tubas y arpas. Junto a los músicos habían predispuesto un pequeño escenario sobre el que se encontraba Loco. Permanecía atado, sentado en una silla, que estaba pegada al suelo y al tiempo a un tablón de madera, en el que Loco tenía metida la cabeza y sus manos. Tenía pinta de ser bastante incómodo. El señor de la guerra se encontraba a la izquierda del escenario y justo a su vera había una barra preparada para servir bebidas, pero en la que aun no había nadie sirviendo. Y mientras enfrente, una extensa y larga mesa, ocupada a ambos lados por gran parte del pueblo. Al entrar, Xena supuso que guardarían el espacio sobrante del centro para una especie de pista de baile.

Tanto ella como Gabrielle tenían reservado un asiento a la izquierda de Tiziano y al otro lado, el de mas honor, su hija Ra. Viéndola con un precioso vestido ocre, Gabrielle pudo confirmar sus sospechas, era más que una bella mujer. Y lo lamentó muchísimo.

"Me gustaría comenzar esta cena, con un brindis en honor a mi preciosa hija Ra, a nuestras fieles aliadas frente a Loco, a todos vosotros por ayudarnos en esa campaña y sobre todo en honor de Loco, que nos ha dado un motivo para esta cena" se burló. El pobre hombre se puso a gritar barbaridades, pero el músico cayó su voz con un par de notas altas, que al sonar tan cerca de él, fueron como un castigo "¡Elevemos nuestras copas e HIP HIP HURRA!" gritó entusiasmado. Se llevó la copa rápidamente a la boca, mientras que su hija, un poco más calmada, saludó a Xena con la bebida y solo entonces la probó. Un fuego, fácilmente reconocible como celos, recorrió la espina dorsal de la bardo. Pero al ver que su guerrera por el contrario se giraba hacia ella, para chocar levemente la copa con la suya antes de beber, elevó rápidamente su ánimo.

En ese momento se dio comienzo a una deliciosa cena, durante la cual no dejaron de traer comida y más comida, tanta como el pueblo podía tomar y más. Y todo en honor a Loco, por supuesto, aunque el no probara miga alguna.

"Como buenos invitados, ¡Espero que os terminéis todo, ¿eh?!" bromeó Tiziano, mientras traían nuevas bandejas, con los postres. Los camareros las depositaron en la mesa, frente a los asistentes y marcharon a varios lugares. Si bien algunos se llevaron los platos vacíos, otros se colocaron tras la barra hasta entonces vacía y unos terceros se lavaron las manos antes de ponerse al frente de algunos instrumentos que esperaban sobre el escenario. "¡Oh, el lindo invento de Apolo! ¡La bella música! ¿Hija, me concedes un baile?"

"Por supuesto" le sonrió a su padre, mientras se agarraba a su brazo. Abrieron el baile y rápidamente se les unieron más y más parejas. El que no bebía, bailaba; el objetivo aquella noche era divertirse. Excepto para el pobre Loco, que agonizaba de hambre y aburrimiento sobre el escenario.

Xena miró a su amiga y se dispuso a entablar alguna conversación. Se moría por un baile con Gabrielle, pero, como otras tantas veces, no se atrevió a pedirlo:

"¿Tomamos una copa?"

¡Un baile, Xena, yo quiero un baile! gritó para sus adentros "Claro, vamos"

Levantándose a la vez, caminaron bordeando a la multitud que bailaba. Xena avanzaba detrás de Gabrielle, de camino a las sillas que habían colocado en la barra. Observando a la multitud y dejándose llevar por la música, más de una vez sintió ganas de sujetar la muñeca de Gabrielle, parar sus pasos y pedirle un baile y un beso, ambos eternos. Pero ya sabía hacer frente a aquellas machacantes fantasías. Simplemente las dejaba a un lado, junto a la otra infinidad de imposibles.

Avanzaron hacía la barra y se sentaron cerca de la orquesta y por tanto de Loco.

"Esto es lo mejor de realizar una buena acción" sonrió inocente Xena

"¿La gratitud de un pueblo entero?"

"¡No! La barra libre" bromeó mientras le acercaban un buen vaso de vino "Bebamos porque todos los enemigos con los que nos crucemos y problemas que enfrentemos, sean como Loco"

"¡Encima no me lo restriegues!" lloriqueó "¿Me dais un poquitín de vino?" siseó desesperado.

"Hmm… tu decides, Gabrielle"

"Pobre... Sí, dale. Que menos, después de haber perdido la batalla de esa forma"

"¡Buaaaa!" gimoteó. Pero en cuanto la copa, con el rico sabor del vino, rozó sus labios, calló como si fuera mudo de nacimiento "¡Bendito sea Baco!" alabó, cuando de un par de tragos se acabó el líquido "Y benditas vosotras, pareja. ¿Por qué no bailáis?"

"Porque ni somos pareja, ni queremos bailar" le respondió secamente Xena

"Yo sí quiero bailar" murmuró Gabrielle para sí, pero en voz alta

"¿En serio?" Xena se giró mirándola.

"Si, bueno, no estaría mal, ¿no?" Las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo chillón y tuvo que carraspear, porque su voz decidió fallar. Xena sonreía halagada, antes de tender su mano sin pensarlo demasiado. La bardo la cogió, le devolvió la sonrisa y mientras Xena no miraba, fulminó a Loco con un vistazo. Notó entonces como Xena entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y la guiaba hacia la pista de baile. Se dejó llevar, tan solo disfrutando de aquel delicioso agarre. Apenas se dirigieron la mirada unos segundos antes de comenzar.

Gabrielle se acercó paso a paso hasta Xena y ésta la tomó en sus brazos. Solo entonces comprendió que por su propia resistencia no había debido aceptado ese baile. La danza dio comienzo y se movieron de un lado a otro, como hacía la gran multitud. Xena no era la única que tenía problemas con su aguante. Gabrielle también se veía en una situación difícil; no aguantaba tenerla tan cerca, rostro con rostro. Si alguna vez habían estado así, había sido luchando y no tenía nada que ver con un atrevido y planeado baile.

"Gabrielle, te he visto bailar, ¡sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!" le provocó Xena, sin entender porque se molestaba en complicar aun más las cosas.

"¿Me retas?"

"Siempre" La bardo asintió con la cabeza, y con mirada altiva dio una vuelta, pasando por debajo del brazo de Xena "Bueno, digamos que todo se puede mejorar" le respondió fingiendo un bostezo.

"Quizás no soy yo el problema"

"Te la juegas, pequeña bardo" Fue Gabrielle quien sonrió entonces, mientras Xena, aceptando el reto, repetía el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez sin pararse a oír a Gabrielle, por si daba algún veredicto. Comenzó una acelerada coreografía, acercándola, alejándose, y volviendo a juntarse. De alguna forma se convirtieron rápidamente en el centro de atención de casi todos, que si bien no dejaban de bailar, si intentaban imitarlas. Pero era imposible, la belleza que desprendía su baile era equivalente al amor que sentían. Un amor único, un baile único. La música se relajó, permitiendo a ambas bailarinas descansar un poco, pero no tardaron ni unos segundos en volver a unirse. No hacía falta decidir como bailar, ambas iban sabiendo con suficiente antelación lo que la otra haría.

Pero momentos después no estuvieron tan seguras. La música se había vuelto más lenta, y los pasos adecuados exigían mucho más acercamiento. Xena desoyó a su conciencia y puso sin dudar su mano en la cintura de Gabrielle, para que ambas comenzaran a bajar moviendo las caderas, antes de volver a subir. Entre el calor de aquel baile y de tenerse tan cerca, sentían que se desmayaban. Sería un buen final, pensó Gabrielle, me desmayo y caigo en sus brazos. Sonrió a su pareja, cuando la orquesta redujo el volumen de su música. La canción había acabado. Aplaudieron con ganas a la banda, que ya estaba comenzando otra canción.

"Baile de parejas, para todos los que estéis enamorados. Allá va, esperamos que os guste"

¿Cuándo harán una melodía para aquellos que aman a quienes no les corresponden?, se preguntó Xena sarcástica. Últimamente todo lo que sentía y pensaba de verdad tenía que decírselo a sí misma. Amaba a Gabrielle y por su parte estaba dispuesta a bailar también aquella canción, pero Gabrielle seguramente no "¿Nos sentamos?"

No. Quiero bailar esta canción, gritó el corazón de Gabrielle molesto, dentro del pecho de esta. Pero aquella vez había colocado perfectamente el bozal a sus sentimientos, para no volver a meter la pata. Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los taburetes de la barra.

Aunque Xena fingió no darse cuenta, a Gabrielle no se le escapo como una mancha ocre se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellas, al ver que habían dejado de bailar. La bardo intentó pensar un tema sobre el que hablar, algo para entretener a Xena y que no prestase atención a Ra, pero cuando la inspiración llegó a su mente, Ra ya estaba junto a ella:

"Xena…" siseó melosa

"Xena…" repitió Gabrielle en un tono especialmente protector e intentando adelantarse, pero se retractó "Da igual. Te espero en la barra, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Xena… Si no estás muy cansada, ¿qué te parece otro baile? Solo que esta vez conmigo" pidió Ra "Será divertido" sonrió, como haría una amiga.

"Está bien, espera un segundo" pidió, al tiempo que se acercaba hacía la bardo. Esta la recibió con un No:

"No. Ni te acerques a mí" bromeó simpática "Vete y disfruta, porque en cuanto me canse, me iré a dormir y no quiero que te vengas conmigo. Diviértete" ordenó. ¿Realmente creía Gabrielle que podía divertirse sin ella? Gimoteó en silencio Xena. Si así era, le haría caso, bailaría con Ra. Pero ¿y sí surgía algo más? ¿Sería capaz, con el recuerdo de Gabrielle en mente? Parecía que la bardo daba por supuesto que sí.

Con un peso en el corazón, por ver la simplicidad con la que Gabrielle aceptaba, como una buena amiga, que ella hubiese ligado, se alejó.

Gabrielle, con un peso en el corazón por verla irse y no con ella, pidió una copa con tanto alcohol como pudiese. Miró hacia el cielo, visible dentro del local por aquel techo transparente, y rogó, que si algún dios la oía, se apiadara de ella y no permitiese que esa noche durmiera solo ella en su habitación.

Y mientras en la pista de baile, la orquesta seguía tocando esa música para "enamorados". Y fue en esa melodía cuando la princesa guerrera se colocó ante Ra, que sin dudarlo rodeó su cuello para bailar lenta y estrechamente, como hacía la multitud. Xena añadió sus manos a la cintura de Ra, mientras recibía de esta una dulce y disimulada sonrisa.

"No imaginaba que serías tan buena danzarina, como luchadora. Me dejaste impresionada" siseó en su oído

"Realmente es Gabrielle quien que sabe bailar, yo solo la seguí"

"Tenía entendido que era al revés. Tu, la sabía mujer, y ella la que te seguía en tu camino"

"En nuestra vida, ni la sigo ni la guío, solo vamos juntas, como amigas" sonrió, y su pareja le respondió la sonrisa. En el transcurso del baile, Xena había notado la intención de Ra, no del todo inconsciente, de llevarla hacia la zona más apartada del barullo, la banda, la barra y la gente. Y de alguna forma, con conformidad y por despecho, la guerrera había accedido. Aquella joven mujer no estaba mal, y por otro lado, a quien ella en verdad deseaba, le había animado a estar con ella. Así que al final, entre el leve rencor que sentía hacia su bardo, y la sutil insistencia de Ra se había dejado llevar.

Y mientras, en una barra acompañada del octavo chupito de aguardiente, Gabrielle bebía un trago por cada metro que sentía que Xena se alejaba. Y esos ya iban siendo muchos tragos:

"¿Tan mal te encuentras, niña?" preguntó Loco

"No…" murmuró ella con la entonación afectada por el alcohol "Además te da igual, pringado" murmuró, devolviendo la mirada a la pareja.

"¿Entonces, por qué lloras?"

"¡Porque tengo apendicitis! ¿Estás satisfecho? Ahora déjame en paz"

"Definitivamente soy un inútil, estaba casi seguro de que sentías celos, porque esa bella princesa guerrera no se había percatado de que la quieres. ¡Y por no percatarse, se ha ido con otra!"

¡Pam!

Un vaso se estrelló a escasos centímetros del rostro de Loco. Seguramente Gabrielle hubiese acertado de no estar prácticamente borracha. Pero el no pareció inmutarse. Gabrielle encogió los hombros y encerró su rostro entre los brazos

"Es decir, que he acertado" dijo para sí "Quizás no soy tan inútil" sonrió. "Niña, tu guerrera se va" le informó.

* * *

"Tiene que ser una vida emocionante estar junto a ti" La guerrera soltó una carcajada "¿De qué te ríes?"

"No lo es tanto. Quizás un par de meses al año son algo sobre natural, pero el resto de los días, apenas surgen pequeños problemillas, como el de tu pueblo"

"Sí, mi pueblo" murmuró, como si fuese su condena "Pues para ser una vida, no tan interesante como parece, te ha dejado muchas huellas" murmuró mirando un par de cicatrices visibles

"Y más que tengo, en mi interior, en mi mente. Supongo que son muchos años en esta vida"

"¿Cómo te hiciste esta?" preguntó paseando la yema de los dedos por su hombro, sobre una señal. Aquello era una caricia en toda regla y Xena lo sabía. En ese intante tenía que decidir, Ra o Gabrielle… ¡que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Loco!

Xena puso su mano sobre los dedos que Ra tenía sobre su cicatriz "Con una flecha" y los retuvo bajo los suyos

"¿Y esta otra?" cuestionó, realizando el mismo movimiento sobre otra marca, en la base de su cuello. Al hacerlo aprovechó para acercarse un poco más.

"Una espada mal esquivada" ronroneó, colocando su mano, de nuevo sobre la de ella, y devolviéndole, su acercamiento, con otro igual. Si Xena hubiera querido le habría bastado con bajar unos centímetros su rostro, para alcanzar los impacientes labios que la reclamaban con fuerza.

Pero no estaba segura de querer. Notaba en su interior que traicionaba a su… No hubo más tiempo para meditar. Ra no quería cavilaciones y simplemente presionó sus labios con los de ella. Xena no tardó en coger su ritmo, devolviéndolas ferozmente el beso. Liberó las manos de Ra, mientras posaba las suyas sobre ella.

* * *

En la barra, "el motivo" de aquella celebración, que para algunos era mas una tortura, se dirigía a la bardo para farfullar:

"Niña, tu guerrera se va" Gabrielle siguió la mirada de Loco y vio que efectivamente esta se iba con Ra, abrazándola como nunca la había abrazado a ella.

"¡JODER!" gritó, golpeando con fuerza y rabia la barra. El golpe tenía tanta intensidad que toda ella vibró e incluso Loco emitió un leve gritito por el susto. Unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por su rostro

"Si me soltases, yo podría consolarte" propuso Loco. Gabrielle se lo quedó mirando, de arriba abajo, y luego a los ojos

"Yo estaré borracha, ¡pero tú idiota!" Sacó unos dinares, se los lanzó a uno de los camareros y diciendo que se cobrara de ellos la propina y un vaso de agua para Loco, se fue, aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

"Joven, ¡joven!" la llamó el camarero. Pero Gabrielle no le escuchó "¿Esta mujer no sabía que era barra libre?" le preguntó a Loco, pensando que la conocería

"Compréndela, acaban de partirle el corazón"

"Ah" suspiró "Pobrecilla, parece mentira, con lo atractiva que es" babeó el hombre

"Cierto" corroboró Loco, siguiéndole el juego. "Deme a mi esos dinares; mañana ira verme y se los podré devolver" murmuró poniendo cara de niño bueno. El camarero, un tanto dudoso, depositó el dinero en uno de los andrajosos bolsillos que tenia la prenda que cubría a Loco. De todas formas, daba igual que se quedase aquel dinero, apenas daba para un par de cervezas.

* * *

En tanto que esto ocurría, frente a la puerta del ayuntamiento del pueblo, Xena seguía a Ra hasta la entrada, cuando la joven se giró, reclamando sus labios. Y Xena sin ningún problema se los cedió. Notó las manos de Ra divagando por todo su cuerpo, intentando encontrar las ataduras del traje, solo para deshacerlas, así que la princesa guerrera atravesó la entrada llevando con ella a la hija del alcalde.

Y mientras en una habitación, echada sobre la cama y afectada por una horrible tristeza y una gran migraña, se encontraba Gabrielle. Como única compañía tenía encendida una vela. La miraba fijamente en aquella penumbra, viéndola bailar de un lado a otro, levemente.

Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo. No es que su oído fuera tan impresionante como el de Xena, pero el silencio era sepulcral y los pasos lentos y profundos. Si se trataba de otros huéspedes, pidiendo que apagase la vela, ya podían irse por donde habían venido. Pero no eran ellos, porque la persona en cuestión tenía llaves del cuarto. Tenía que ser Xena.

Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. La notó, primero parada en la puerta, luego la cerró y avanzó hacia ella. Gabrielle no estaba del todo segura, pero sentía su mirada sobre si. Se movió incómoda, pensando que aquello era imposible, cuando vio que Xena se apartaba rápidamente de ella. Temía que Gabrielle se despertara y la encontrase mirándola. La guerrera cambió su vestido, por un simple camisón, antes de volver a acercarse de nuevo a la cama. Se sentó sobre el colchón, cuando se percató de la vela, aun encendida. Decidió no volver a levantarse, simplemente se acercó a ella, pasando sobre Gabrielle e inclinándose y con un soplido, la apagó, sumiendo la habitación en la completa oscuridad. La guerrera reculo, pero al encontrarse con Gabrielle debajo de ella no pudo evitar darle un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla. La bardo no supo resistirse a sonreír, aunque muy levemente. Xena estaba otra vez con ella. Ya no le importaba que hubiese ocurrido. Por efecto dominó, la guerrera también colocó una grata sonrisa en sus labios. Amaba a más no poder a la bardo; tenía que haber comprendido que no sería capaz de estar con otra persona, al menos de momento, como esa noche se había demostrado a si misma.

Casi ni se había dado cuenta de que había caido en los brazos de Morfeo, pero así era. Y de hecho, ya era de día. Aproximadamente debían de ser las diez, según la posición del sol. Se estiró y fué entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que Gabrielle no se encontraba allí. ¿Por qué no la habría despertado? ¡Incluso había echo las maletas. Quizás la bardo querría volver al camino cuanto antes. Pero no podría confirmar sus sospechas, porque efectivamente la bardo no estaba allí. Casi mejor así. Quería hablar con Ra, sobre la noche anterior.

Y por lo visto ella también quería hablar con la princesa. Xena bajó las escaleras de la posada y antes de llegar a la entrada principal, miró que la bardo estuviese desayunando en el comedor. Pero tampoco estaba allí. A ella misma se le cruzó la idea de desayunar, pero prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. Y fué entonces cuando saliendo por la puerta, vió a Ra seguramente esperándola. Miraba al frente, por lo que Xena pisó el suelo de la calle, moviendo la grava para hacer algo de ruido y que se fijara en su presencia:

"Buenos días" sonrió "¿Damos un paseo?"

"Vayamos a ver a loco, ¿quieres?" propusó la guerrera. Ella contestó que estaba de acuerdo con un gesto de barbilla. Y comenzaron a andar, pero en silencio.

* * *

Loco golpeaba su vaso contra las rejas, de un lado al otro y vuelta a empezar. El pobre guardia encargado de vigilarle, estaba del ruido metálico hasta el moño. Pero Loco no paraba. Sin embargo su malévola sonrisa aumentaba cada vez que el guardia respiraba hondo para controlarse.

"Ey, aldeano, te dejaré en paz si me sueltas" propusó, rematando la frase golpeando otra vez las rejas con el vaso. EL hombre repitió su ejercicio de relajación, giró la silla dándole la espalda y comenzó a pensar en otra cosa. Loco cogió uno de los denarios de Gabrielle y se lo tiró en la cabeza.

"¡Me cago en…!" gritó el pobre hombre levantandose furioso de su silla

"Sht, sht, que no puedes pegarme" siseó "Solo soy un reo" comentó "Pero si me sueltas, prometo darte mas de esos" murmuró señalando los denarios que aun quedaban en su mano.

"Eron es una persona de principios, no aceptará el dinero" comentó Ra, apareciendo en la puerta de la prisión

"Sabes que cuentas con mi lealtad, Ra" sonrió él sincero

"¿Puedes dejarnos a solas con este preso?"

"Claro, como no" murmuró, mientras se iba con la cabeza gacha.

"Vaya, te tratan como si ya fueses la alcaldesa"

"Lo sé" siseó "Dan por supuesto que sustituiré a mi padre" murmuró, antes de encogerse de hombros "¿Hablamos?"

"Claro. Pero dije de venir aquí porque no habría apenas gente. Pero sigue estando este descarriado" se burló Xena, señalando la celda de Loco

"Yo pensaba que el motivo era que Gabrielle podría vernos" bromeó Ra inocente, pero la mirada de Xena la hizo modificar su comportamiento "Está bien. Aquí hay un despacho. ¿Vamos?"

"¿Para qué? ¡Ya sé de que vais a hablar!" se jactó Loco "No hay que ser adivino. A tí te atraé Xena" comenzó mirando a los ojos a la lider, como buscando su aprobación de que había acertado "Pero…" cerró los ojos, fingiendo que se concentraba "…ella quiere a otra. Seguro que anoche pasasteis una noche divertida. Quizás única, pero no llegasteis hasta lo que os llevó a juntaros, porque tu te acordaste de la rubita. ¿He acertado en algo?"

¡Zas!

El famoso chakarm raspó las rejas, casi dando en el rostro a Loco. La princesa guerrera lo recogió sin demasiado esfuerzo, antes de decir "Odio a los entrometidos"

"¡Yo no soy entrometido!" se defendió él "Aunque si puedo decirte que Gabrielle me comentó con aunténtica alegría que estaba bien que la fría guerrera hubiese encontrado a alguien" murmuró. Le había molestado que Xena le atacase con aquel arma "Brindamos en tu honor, por tu triunfo" murmuró. Xena hubiese podido encontrar la mentira en los ojos de Loco si se hubiera fijado, pero no lo hizo, porque aquel comentario le había sentado como una flecha en todo el corazón. Y Ra lo notó.

"Xena, ¡no le prestes atención!"

"¿Me llamas mentiroso?" preguntó el cinicamente. Pero lo cierto es que Ra le había creido también, al igual que Xena.

"No, no lo hago" respondió "Xena, anoche no ocurrió apenas nada entre nosotras. No nos acostamos" dijo con entonación firme buscando su mirada "Pero durante lo que duró lo pasado descargaste en tus manos y tus besos la pasión y el amor que realmente Gabrielle te había echo sentir durante aquel baile y durante toda vuestra vida" murmurró "Cuando Gabrielle sepa lo que la quieres, no podrá sino corresponderte"

"Gracias, Ra, eres buena persona, pero tengo admitido que ella no podrá corresponderme" murmuró casi en un susurro "Hace tiempo ya que lo acepté"

Se hizo un leve silencio

"Ououuuuu" murmuró Loco "¡Pobre princesa guerrera! Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: afortunado en la guerra, desafortunado en el amor" comentó poniendo morritos

"Pues tu debes de tener mucha suerte con las mujeres" dijo secamente Xena

"Quizás, pero tu desde luego no" sonrió profundamente, en un gesto que solo podría describirse como cruel "O al menos no con las que quieres" Y en ese momento miró a Ra

* * *

"Sabes, sigo pensando que bailas muy bien" murmuró Ra saliendo la puerta del ayuntamiento, tras su charla

"Jajaja, si tu lo dices, será verdad" siseó Xena, cediéndole el paso. Ra, entonces delante de ella, se quedó parada durante unos instantes, sin decir nada "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, nada…" musitó, fingiendo tranquilidad "Buenos días, Gabrielle"

"¿Gab?" Se adelantó a Ra, poniendose junto a ella. Se encontró con la mirada de la bardo. La guerrera casi pudo adivinar los pensamientos de Gabrielle. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no era algo fuera de lugar, pensar que Xena había ido a verla y había pasado la mañana con ella. AL fín y al cabo, su hogar quedaba sobre la entrada principal, y bajo esta la carcel.

En ese instante deseaba solamente decir, que no había ocurrido nada, que no había sido como cabía pensar, en absoluto… pero supuso que a ella le importaría mas bien poco "¿Qué tal dormiste? No te oí marchar"

"No quise despertarte; pensaba que estarías agotada. Y también supuse que tendrías tus propios planes" murmuró mirando a Ra un tanto cabizbaja

"Ahm" Xena intentó decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada lógico

"¿A donde te dirigias?" le ayudó Ra

"Iba a ver a Loco. Digamos que me debe dinero" sonrió. Xena recibió una patada disimulada de Ra, pero aun así esta no supo contestar

"Está bien" opinó "Te dejamos pasar" bromeó Ra, mientras se echaba a un lado, para dejarla pasar. La bardo sonrió a ambas mujeres y se despidió de ellas mientras bajaba a los calabozos.

* * *

Loco no pudo creer su suerte, tras Xena, ¡venía a verle la niña! La vió bajar por las escaleras, mirando cada escalón como si fuese una costosa montaña. ¡Seguramente se había encontrado con Ra y Xena juntas! Cuanta suerte. Era maravilloso. Y daba por supuesto que la bardo no sabría la verdad sobre lo ocurrido, pues sino no parecería una muerta andante. Seguramente él fuera el único que lo sabía, ni si quiera el guardia, que había vuelto, sabría nada, pues solo el había oído la conversación que Xena y Ra habían mantenido. La oyó hasta el final de la misma: después de hablar sobre la suerte en el la guerra y el amor y bla-bla-bla, Xena había admitido que le hubiese gustado corresponderla, pero que solo podría estar con Gabrielle. En cierto modo pidió perdón por lo ocurrido y por estar obsesionada de quien no debía.

¡Pero él …no iba a contarle la verdad a la niña! Quería manipularla un poco más.

"¿Qué te pasa hoy, niña?"

"Sigo con la apendicitis" siseó levemente

"Con que Xena, ¿eh? ¡Ah, sí! Esa mujer es increible"

"¿Ha estado aquí?" preguntó con alergia. ¡Si había visitado los calabozos, no había podido estar con Ra! Loco se dió cuenta de su error, y supo arreglarlo

"Si, vino a saludarme, pero Ra la acompañaba y más tarde, no le importó que yo estuviese aquí para… ¡Digamos que para mi desgracia luego se retiraron casi una hora a ese despacho de ahí" murmuró señalando la oficina, a la que al final no habían entrado a hablar "Si, una mujer extraordinaria"

"¿Crees en verdad que me importa?" murmuró apagada "Pues no. Solo he venido a por mi dinero, me dijeron que lo tenías tu"

"Ah, si. Toma" le tendió en su mano casi todo el dinero "La otra moneda esta ahí, tirada en el suelo" comentó señalando el suelo, junto al guardia. Ahí estaba la moneda que había lanzado al pobre hombre, para llamar su atención. Gabrielle se agachó a cogerla y aprovechando que se encontraba de espaldas, Loco, le pidió al guardia que se marchase. Este, que conocía a Gabrielle, accedió.

"¿Por qué se va?" preguntó la bardo extrañada, al volverse a erguir. Él se limitó a subir el labio inferior y encogerse de hombros.

"Gabrielle, seamos sinceros" pidió, aparentando un tono fraternal "Ella no es para ti. No puede quererte. Parece una mujer libre, que no quiere más que a la vida" murmuró, a través de las rejas, en un suave murmulló, que hacía a aquellas palabras más machacantes "¿Por qué no la olvidas?"

Los ojos de Gabrielle estaban brillantes, por las lágrimas que esperaban a salir y tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar "Eso es un imposible. Xena es inolvidable" Respiró hondo, tragándose la tristeza, y girándose se marchó de los calabozos.

E increiblemente, los ojos de Loco también se turbaron, ayudados por la tristeza. Aquellas palabras eran de profundas como un corazón aplastado por la tristeza, la desesperanza y la desolación. En verdad era amor, un amor recíproco y gigante, y aún así, ellas no se daban cuenta. Quizás algun día, en un futuro cercano, sí se hubiesen echo conscientes… si él no hubiese metido esas mentiras de por medio.

Por primera vez sintió remordimientos. Y de los fuertes.

* * *

Gabrielle escribía aceleradamente sobre el papiro. Tenia muchas cosas que decir, que expresar, y no deseaba olvidar ninguna. Rasgaba rapidamente la hoja poniendo palabras y palabras, reflejos de lo que su corazón sufría. Pero llegó a un punto en que la frustacion fué tan grande que sin querer, con la pluma atravesó el papiro. Un furioso lamento se escapó del fondo de su ser, cuando comenzo a rasgar fieramente el pergamino antes de lanzarlo contra la mesa.

Y sin embargo tuvo que calmarse. Volvió a oir pasos en el pasillo. Ya reconocía esos pasos, eran de Xena. Rapidamente tiró el pergamino a la papelera, mientras la guerrera atravesaba la puerta, por lo que justo la encontró a media acción. Gabrielle se la quedó mirando:

"Que susto" sonrió la bardo

"Tranquila, solo soy yo" comentó contestando a la sonrisa

"Lo sé, por eso me puse tensa" pensó para si

"¿Que tal el día?" preguntó la guerrera, viendo que recaían en un silencio insoportable

"Bien" murmuró simplemente "Oye, Xena…" comenzó, adelantandose a ella, que quería añadir algo mas, para no recaer en la quietud "…¿qué te parecería ir a visitar a las amazonas?"

Aquello dejó helada a la guerrera "¿Qué?" preguntó. ¡Nunca iban a verlas a no ser que algo fuese mal, mal, mal! ¡Y ella no deseaba que las cosas estuviesen así! Una tristeza se hizo en su interior

"Sí, ir a verlas. ¡Hace mucho que no vamos!" exclamó Gabrielle. Quizás en verdad quisiese verlas por eso, penso Xena "¿No te apetece la idea?" insistio

"Si, si, claro, como quieras" comentó Xena de forma natural. Pero algo no iba bien, algo en la voz de Gabrielle, no la convenció de que todo estuviese en orden.

Gabrielle notó que Xena sospechaba algo, sintió que no se había tragado del todo su mentira, y lo último que quería era que se diese cuenta y pidiese explicaciones. ¿Qué le diría entonces? Desde luego, dijese lo que dijese a Xena no le gustaría escucharlo.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, ambas habían tomado sus propias posiciones. Gabrielle por su lado, a pesar de sentir en su interior un mar de sentimientos, hizo uso de la experiencia de mas de siete años guardandose lo que sentía. Así que intento actuar tan natural como le era posible.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a Xena para ir a desayunar juntas, como no hicieran el día anterior. Y por otro lado, Xena, durante todo el desayuno no pudo sino mirar a Gabrielle. Y no solo porque fuera un regalo para la vista, sino porque veía ineludible saber que le ocurría a su bardo. Además aquellas miradas eran todo menos discretas, a fin de que Gabrielle preguntase a que se debían, para poder hablar del viaje de las amazonas. Pero no ocurrió como Xena tenía planeado. Gabrielle esquivaba las miradas y no las hacía caso. Sencillamente desayunaba. Y fué cuando se dió Xena por vencida, cuando Gabrielle le sirvió la oportunidad en bandeja.

"Tengo que hacerte una pregunta" dijo mirandola "¿Te parece bien viajar a tierra amazona?"

"¡Si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ayer parecías extrañada, quizás molesta"

"Molesta, para nada… extrañada, quizás" siseó buscando su mirada. Gabrielle se la ofreció, y quedó congelada por aquellos ojos azules: en ese momento no se trataba solo de los deslumbrantes ojos azules, estos querían expresar algo, quizás mil cosas, pero ella no los lograba entender. Y era extraño, porque normalmente podia adivinar los pensamientos de Xena a la primera. Quizás se debía a su propia confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó tragando hondo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitamos a las amazonas?"

"Creo que cuando volvió Dahak, o fue cuando lo de Alti, o…"

"A eso me refiero" comentó "Sabes que adoro a las amazonas tanto como tú, y conozco tu cargo como princesa de las mismas, pero siempre que las visitamos es porque ocurre algo malo. Y me cuesta pensar que esta ocasión sea una excepción"

"Pero Xena…"

"Y entonces, pensando en que te puede estar doliendo, o que es lo que no va bien, solo caigo en Ra, en este pueblo, en Loco. ¿Voy por buen camino?"

"No sabría que decirte" mintió su amiga. Tenía claro lo que quería decir, pero no sabía por donde empezar

"Gabrielle…" dijo su nombre en un dulcísimo murmullo, acompañado por un gesto igual de dulce. Agarró su mano sobre la mesa y dijo "…sabes que somos amigas, que eres como mi familia y te quiero, ¿verdad?" La bardo se limitó a un cabeceo afirmativo. ¿Quién la decía que si hablaba en semejante momento, no lloraría? "Pues entonces quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi. Puedes contarme lo que desees, y de echo me gustaría que lo hicieses" libró su mano, volviendo a ponerse recta en su silla, pero sin perder la ternura con la que había dotado la conversación "¿Lo harás?"

"De acuerdo" suspiró. Tenía que decírselo. Quizás una versión ligth, nada de que la amaba o que sentía por ella lo que nadie sería capaz de hacerla sentir jamás; simplemente diría que Ra no le gustaba, y que sentía algún tipo de celos amistosos "Verás, si te acercaste, es Ra. Es que…"

"¡XENA!" gritó alguien desde el pasillo de la posada. Irrumpiendo en el comedor donde todos los turistas y extranjeros, que allí se hospedaban, estaban desayunando, apareció Ra, acompañada de Eron y al menos veinte aldeanos más.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la guerrera, poniéndose de pie

"Es Chiflado, el hermano mayor de Loco. Dice que viene a buscarle. Ha venido armado. Pocos podemos hacerle frente. Creo que se dirije directo a la alcaldia"

"A los calabozos" resumió. "¿Dónde se encuentra?"

"Casi ha alcanzado al entrada del pueblo con sus hombres. Si corremos podríamos llegar antes que él, pero no estoy segura. Por el momento todo lo que he hecho a sido pedir que se queden todos en sus casa, menos los que puedan servir de algo. Ellos" murmuró señalandoles con el brazo extendido.

"Has hecho bien. Venga, no perdamos tiempo". Decidió que había que salir corriendo hacía el lugar. Desde luego Gabrielle se vendría con ella. Y fué en ese instante, cuando la recordó y recordó la conversación. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Se dijo a sí misma. Hablaban de Ra, seguramente de que a Gabrielle le caía mal o quizás no quería que estuviese con Ra, y a ella le había faltado tiempo para desatenderla en cuanto Ra había aparecido. "Gabrielle…" siseó "¿vamos? Tardaremos un segundo en despacharles"

"Como quieras, Xena, siempre como tu quieras" la gruñó levantandose, haciendola sentir mas inferior que la grava del camino.

* * *

Llegaron en un santiamén al edificio, en el centro del pueblo. No había nadie fuera ni a lo lejos, asi que rapidmente decidieron que habían llegado tarde, y que se les habían adelantado, entrando en el edificio. "Eron, quedate con los demas vigilando, por favor; nosotras bajaremos" ordenó Xena

"Soy idiota" farfulló Eron, al tiempo que bajaban hacia los calabozos

"¡Olvidalo ya!" exigió Ra

"¿Qué ha echo?" preguntó Xena

"Nada que no hubiesemos echo cualquiera en su situación" contestó Ra "Estaba harto de Loco, y su molesto comportamiento y pidió que le encerraran en la habitación reforzada. Es más grande y su puerta de madera apenas permite el paso a ningún ruido. La tenemos para criminales especialmente preocupantes. Si llegan allí Chiflado y los suyos, podrían librarle y utilizar el lugar como su fuerte"

"Lo evitaremos" aseguró Xena "Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es llegar cuanto antes" pidió mientras corrían. Llegaron a la gran puerta de madera y Ra sacó un llavero, cargado con por lo menos veinte llaves. Una buena noticia. Se las conocía de memoria. Sacó la correcta mientras abría la cerradura:

"¿Quién viene a verme?" se oyó desde dentro la guasona voz de Loco. Al oír aquello los ojos de Xena se abrieron como platos

"¡Esperad!" les dijo a ambas "Creo que…"

"Si vas a decir que crees que aun no ha venido nadie a ayudarlo… estas en lo cierto" se jactó una voz tras ellas tres. Se giraron rapidamente, encontrándose con 15 hombres sin contar con el que debía de ser su jefe "Encantado, soy Chiflado. Y si me hacen el favor de entrar en la celda, les estaría muy agradecido" se burló. Pero ellas no se movieron del sitio "Oh, unas mujeres valeintes" ladró. Dió un paso y con el todo su séquito, lo cual las hizo retroceder. El dió dos pasos más, quedando el trío y aquellos hombres dentro de la habitación "¡Hola hermanito!"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Loco, que se encontraba con ambas manos atadas por unos cortos grilletes y sentado sobre un banco.

"¡Vengo a salvarte!" sonrió "Por cierto ¿quién te encarcelo?"

"No voy a decírtelo, yo puedo encargarme solo. Venga, corre, vete" exigió.

"Jamás. Majareta me ha pedido que te lleve a casa"

"Papa siempre esta dando la plasta" farfulló Loco

"Bueno, ¿y quién es ella?" insistió

"¡No esta aquí!"

"Soy yo" desmintió Xena

"¿Tu?" preguntó "¿Así que tu eres la famosa Xena, princesa guerrera?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Esta se encontraba de espaldas a Loco, frente a Chalado, y con Ra a su izquierda y Gabrielle a su derecha. Miró a esta última, que se abstuvo de mirarla y luego a los hombres armados. Se habían apiñado en el centro de la puerta dejando los margenes un tanto desprotegidos, solo para estar mas cerca de ella. Si las atrapaban allí, la paliza no sería pequeña. Era un lugar pequeño y si además tenía que ocuparse de Ra y ayudar a Gabrielle, seria dificilísimo. Al menos contaba con una ventaja, podía ayudar a escapar a una de las dos. Y tenía clarísimo a cual. "¡Contesta!" exigió aquel hombre

"Si, soy yo" contestó templadamente. Y con la misma calma se giró hacía Gabrielle y murmuó "Corre"

"¡¿Qué le has dicho?!" preguntó el molesto

"Le he dicho…" susurró, y sin que se diese cuenta cogió el chakarm. Lo lanzó. Este revotó pelirgrosamente. Xena parecía haber perdido el control. Pero el arma llego a su destino, golpeó en toda la cabeza a unos de los hombres, el que se encontraba más al extremo, junto a la puerta "…¡CORRE!" Chiflado tardó en reaccionar ante el grito, pero no la bardo. Rodó y con una voltereta pudo atravesar el muro de los quince hombres. Quedó fuera de la sala. Y pudo ver, mientras el enfurecidó chiflado cerraba la puerta, como Xena la miraba a ella, solo a ella. La había elegido, la había salvado antes que Ra. No debió dudar del corazón de Xena, o al menos de su amistad. Y entonces oyó las últimas palabras de Xena "Busca ayuda" Asi lo hizo. Salió corriendo al exterior

"Un buen truco. Creo que así queda confirmado quien eres. Muy bien" susurró dando dos palmadas

"¿Como habeis llegado hasta aquí? ¡Dejé guardias en la puerta!"

"¿Quién es esta?" preguntó burlón, mientras todo su grupo se reía "Te lo resumiré: esos aldeanos de pacotilla no podrán volver a hacerme frente"

"Los has matado" siseó Loco desde el fondo de la sala, aun con sus grilletes "¿Acaso no bastaba con noquearlos?" preguntó

"Eso no tiene diversión. Te lo explicaré cuando te saque de aquí, ¿Va?"

"No, no va. No quiero irme contigo"

Chalado pareció afectado por aquella contestación "Me da igual" contestó enfurecido. "¡¿Este es tu pueblo, ¿no?!" le ladró a Ra "¡¿Qué le habeis echo a mi hermano?!" questionó, tremendamente alterado. Ella se limitó a mirarle y no contestó. Así que él, mostrando su maldad, puso la punta de su espada en la garganta de ella "Contesta"

"Parece que le hemos arreglado" susurró, como quién le cuenta un secreto a otra persona, pero con cierto tono guasón, lo que le costó un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó desmayada sobre el suelo con un golpe seco "¿Quieres acabar igual?" preguntó entre dientes a Xena "Pues defiéndete" ordenó, mientras de una patada dejaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ra junto a Loco. Y la siguiente patada fué hacía Xena. Pero esta la esquivó facilmente, devolviéndole el golpe. El no suponía un problema, al igual que Loco en la batalla, pero todos juntos, subían el grado de dificultad. Calculó sus posibilidades. Su chakarm quedaba descolgado como opción. Si lo tiraba en aquella habitación, prontamente perdería el control del mismo y eso podría causar estragos, como herir a Loco que estaba inmovilizado practicamente. Tendría que luchar a espada. Y lo decidió justo a tiempo cuando recibía el primer golpe. Eran tres hombres a la vez. Golpeo a uno de ellos en todo el cráneo, con la empuñadura, creándole una brecha, y a los otros dos los alejó de ella con un par de patadas. Y entonces se acercaron cinco. Xena respiró hondo. Aquello sería difícil.

* * *

El pueblo avanzaba detrás de Gabrielle, pero junto a ella permanecía Tiziano, comandando al grupo de aldeanos. Tenían intención de tirar la puerta entre todos. Habían fabricado algunos escudos que quizas, por muy rudos que fuesen podrían servir para reducir a Chiflado y el resto.

De su garganta se escapaban leves jadeos, productos del cansancio. Llevaba diez minutos y no había más que acabado con cinco, quedando 11 tan frescos como dispuestos a matarla. Avanzó hacía ellos, se agachó, evitando dos espadazos, realizó un barrido con su pierna y de un mortal se puso en pie rematando a uno de los que se encontraba tirado. Pero por detrás recibió un fuerte golpe, un puñetado de Chiflado en toda la espalda. Se dobló de dolor, pero en una especie de coz, golpeó su rostro, echándolo hacia atrás. Y haciendo el pino, aprovechó para golpear a cuatro más. Uno de ellos fué propulsado contra la pared, golpeándose por entero, pero principalmente en el estómago. Quedó rendido en el suelo. Y mientras Xena, simplemente volvió a ponerse en pie.

Toda la marabunta bajo las escaleras, y gran parte tuvo que quedarse fuera ante la falta de espacio.

"Allí hay un despacho, ¿cierto?" preguntó Gabrielle

"Si, ¿en qué estas pensando?"

"¿Te puedo coger la mesa un segundo?"

"¡Claro! Agarrándola entre varios, podremos tirar la puerta"

"Exacto" informó mientras se dirigía hacia allí, con varias personas más.

* * *

Loco veía como todo ocurría frente a él y por la frustación de no poder hacer nada, sentía que ocurría a cámara lenta. Quedaban siete hombres en pie, y entre ellos su hermano. Xena como si siete vidas tuviera, parecía haber gastado cinco. Estaba resentida por el esfuerzo, pero continuaba en pie, peleando fieramente.

"Te queda muy poco, Xena" anunció triunfante Chiflado

"¿En serio? ¿Por que? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en despacharte?"

"¡Aaaaaa!" se lanzó contra ella, con la espada en posición de lanza y ella la esquivó girando en el aire, pero al caer uno de los hombres arremetió contra ella duramente, cortándola en la pierna, en el muslo. Cayó mal por la herida y perdió el equilibrio, quedando en el suelo tendida, mientras los demás se hacían un corro en torno a ella

"¡Xena! ¡No te dejes! ¡Ponte en pie!" rogó Loco. Y mientras desde fuera, Gabrielle apenas oía algún grito o golpe mientras llevaban la mesa, pero esas palabras la llegaron claras. Un pequeño mal estar la apresó. Apresuró la marcha con la mesa y a pesar del peso de la misma los hombres corrieron algo más. "Xena, tu puedes" pidieron Loco y Gabrielle a la vez

"Mira lo que hago con tu guerrera, hermanito" se jactó, antes de golpearla con una patada que la levantó levemente de suelo. Loco pudo ver cono se retorcía de aunténtico dolor

"Xena, por favor" siseó para sí. Y entonces algo se le pasó por la cabeza. Su punto débil, podría convertirse más bien en su punto fuerte "¡Xena! ¡No te conté la verdad sobre Gabrielle! ¡ELLA TE AMA!" gritó. La guerrera quedó pasmada apenas unos instantes, pero al hacerse con el significado de las palabras, agarró dos piernas,y tirando de ellas derrumbó a dos de los mercenarios, que por efecto dominó tiraron a los demás. Entonces fué ella la única que se encontraba de pie

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó sobrecogida

"Tu pelea y yo hablo"

"Conforme" decidió, dándole un espadazo, con la hoja girada, a uno de los mercenarios que intentaban levantarse

"Tenías que haber visto a Gabrielle en la fiesta del pueblo. En la que yo estaba sediento y hambriento sobre el escenario y apenas me distes un vaso de vino"

"¡No te salgas de tema!" ordenó, mientras Chiflado la agarraba del brazo

"¡Perdona!" gritó intentando hacerse oir sobre el ruido de la lucha "Se moría de celos, se emborrachó de tristeza y lloró de corazón; cada vez que respirabas cerca de Ra, ella se estremecía. Pero yo no la animé, no la dije lo que yo creía que era la verdad. Simplemente insistí en que estabas muy bien con Ra"

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!" preguntó furiosa, propulsando de una sola patada a uno de los hombres contra la puerta. Esta tembló y todos los que se encontraban fuera quedaron costernados, no entendían que ocurría dentro

"¡Xena!" dijo Gabrielle, antes de cargar la mesa contra la puerta. ¡pum! No sería algo fácil. Se notaba la calidad de la puerta. Pero eso no les pararía.

"¿Qué hiciste que?" insitió la guerrera. Ya solo quedaban cinco hombres. Alejó a chiflado y dos de los hombres a base de una serie de golpes y sujetó a otros por la cabeza, les hizó arrodillarse con una patada en sus rodillas y luego chocó sus cabezas entre sí. Trás eso fulminó con una mirada a Loco.

"Xena, ¡tu acababas de vencerme en la batalla y me tenías ridiculizado sobre un escenario!" se excusó

"¡Atacadla!" gritó Chiflado "Y tu deja de hablar, simple arlequín" ordenó a su hermano, pero este no hizo caso

"El caso es que al día siguiente, como yo ya suponía tu me confirmaste que querías a Gabrielle. Y ella te amaba a tí con igual intensidad, de echo, creo que toda la noche estuvo llorando y no creo que nada fuese para ella más parecido a la ambrosía que qué tú le digas que nunca estuviste con Ra" criticó. Y entonces desde fuera se oyó ¡pum! Xena notó que la puerta apenas se inmutó. No dió señales de querer ceder demasiado pronto

"Sigue" le pidió a Loco, mientras creaba un nuevo espacio para la espada dentro del estómago de uno de los mercenarios

"Gabrielle se cruzó contigo en los calabozos y creyó que tu habías estado con Ra" Tragó hondo "Yo se lo confirme"

"¿Cómo tuviste corazón para ver todo, y encima jugar con nosotras de esa forma?" preguntó fulminándole con una mirada de aunténtica ira.

"Más tarde me vinieron los remordimientos. Y fueron bien dolorosos"

"Acaba con ella" le ordenó a su último hombre Chiflado, mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacía su hermano "¡TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO REMORDIMIENTOS!" Lo vió llegar, así que antes de lo inevitable grito:

"¡DIJO QUE TE AMARÍA POR SIEMRPE, PORQUE ERAS INOLVIDABLE!"

Y llegó el golpe en todo su estómago haciendole gritar por el puñetazo. Y justo en ese instante, Xena terminó de liquidar al último mercenario "Tu y yo solos" sonrió Chiflado "Vas a morir"

"Si, algún día supongo que tendré que morir" siseó Xena encogiendose de hombros de forma retadora "Pero lo seguro es que hoy, tu, acabas entre rejas" sonrió. Tenía infinita alegría en su interior y unas pequeñas mariposas en su estómago, así que no había forma de perder. Apenas un giro sobre sus talones. Un movimiento ágil, con su espada desefundada y ¡Ras! La hoja cortó algo, un profundo corte se formó en el hombro de chiflado. Dejó el arma y del dolor cayó al suelo de rodillas, gritando. "Entre unas fuertes y aburridas rejas" siseó Xena poniendo su espada en su cuello, apretada fuertemente. Lanzó la espada cogiéndola por la hoja y golpeando su cabeza, le dejó inconsciente. Alzó la cabeza y dijo "No se sí matarte o desatarte" bromeó mirando a Loco, mientras se acercaba a él.

"Olvídate de mí" sonrió "Ahí fuera hay una joven mujer que te ama"

* * *

Gabrielle se disponia a cargar de nuevo, cuando oyó los pasos tranquilos de Xena, a través del suelo. Ya no luchaban, se había acabadó. Ordenó que soltasen la mesa. Y bastó que lo pidiera para que la puerta se abriera. Para el gusto de Gabrielle lo hacía demasiado lento. Era exasperante. Además entre ella y la puerta estaba la mesa que habían utilizado para intentar entrar. Intentó mirar a través del portón, que comenzaba a abrirse. Y entonces apareció la imagen de Xena, empujando la puerta.

Todo el pueblo estalló en un aplauso, toda la multitud estaba eufórica por la guerrera y heroína legendaria. Pero esta tenía mayor alegría que la que la invadía por acabar con un grupo de descarrilados. Era ella.

Vió a Gabrielle como sí la viese por primera vez. Estaba frente a ella, con la mesa y un gran secreto, separándolas. Pero aquello no era digno obstáculo de Xena. Saltó la mesa apoyando un brazo y en un asalto en toda regla, le descubrió su más oculto secreto a Gabrielle con un profundo beso. Fue un instante de completa perfección. Solo estaba la otra, y aun teniendo todas las miradas de los aldeanos, no las notaban, solo sentían a la otra, a su alma gemela. Al fin tenían su beso.

"¡Aaaaaaleluya!" celebró Loco "Aleluuuuuya" cantó "¿Alguien me ayuda?" preguntó a todo el pueblo pues nadie parecía darse cuenta de que cargaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de Ra "Además, los villanos de ahí dentro pueden despertar" Los ciudadanos comenzaron a moverse, pero mirando a Loco con mala cara. Ataron a los hombres de chiflado y cuidaron a Ra, poniendola sobre la mesa.

Pero mientras Xena y Gabrielle tenían sus propios asuntos. La guerrera, apoyando a Gabrielle en la pared se separó a duras penas de ella. Y mirándola a los ojos, ahora afectados por millones de lágrimas, intentó pronunciar algo, pero no pudo:

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, Xena?"

"Que me he enamorado de ti. Resumiendo, hace siete años, desde el momento en que te ví" susurró

"¿Es una broma?" preguntó evitando unas lágrimas

"No, en verdad es una noticia, dada con demasiado retraso" Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Gabrielle. La bardo no quería que ella la viese así. Acercó la mano para secarse, pero Xena agarró su muñeca y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella, y con la otra secó en una tranquila caricia sus mejillas "Gabrielle, si te voy a hacer llorar, retiro lo dicho" susurró, haciéndola reir

"Ni se te ocurra" ordenó haciéndola sonreir y colocando los dedos sobre sus labios "Además también existen las lágrimas de alegría, ¿no?" preguntó, robándole otro beso, con la misma pasión "Yo también tengo una noticia que darte. Espero que aún habiéndola retrasado varios años, siga siendo una buena noticia"

"Siempre" murmuró Xena, poniendo las manos en la cintura de Gabrielle y sonriendo, vió que ella no pudo evitar temblar.

"Desde que aparecieras en Potedaia; desde que me permitieses viajar a tu lado; desde que comenzó nuestra amistad, te he querido. Incluso cada día, cada noche, y con problemas de frente o sin ellos pero con celos, siempre te he amado, y desde luego no como se ama a una amiga" sonrió, aunque estaba algo cabizbaja. Había dicho algo que la recomía por dentro: los celos.

"Gabrielle los celos son matadores y lo sé por experiencia. Cada vez que te he visto con alguien…" siseó "Y no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo. Déjame librarte de ellos" pidió acercando sus rostros "Nunca he estado con Ra. No pude" siseó en su oido "Me venías tu a la mente y sentía que cada gesto que la dedicaba era solo para tí" susurró, separándose de ella para ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

En ese instante Xena sentía la felicidad absoluta en su corazón, la oía en cada una de sus palabras y la degustaba en sus labios, que conservaban el recuerdo de los de Gabrielle. Pero desde luego, esa felicidad, la vió en los ojos de ella. Y quería seguir viéndola, pero…

"¡Xena, Gabriele!" gritó Tiziano. Su repentina aparición hizo que como acto reflejo Xena se separase de su bardo. Esta puso una mueca de disconformidad, por lo que Xena como disculpa, rodeó su cintura y Gabrielle se lo agradeció "Os damos de nuevo las gracias. En verdad sois unas auténticas heroinas. Pero Xena, ¿qué le ocurrió a mi hija?"

"Chiflado le puso la mano encima"

"Cerdo…" masculló el pobre padre "Pero esta noche tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse por lo echo, junto a su hemano"

"¿A qué te refieres?" quisó saber Xena

"¡Haremos otra fiesta! En cuanto mi hija se ponga bien… Y Loco y Chiflado se encontraran juntos sobre el escenario" dicho aquello varios hombres agarraron a Loco, que se encontraba ayudando a despertar a Ra.

* * *

Gabrielle se observó en el espejo de la habitación de la posada. Aquella noche, por gentileza de Ra, vestía un precioso vestido verde, como sus ojos. Ra había traido dos trajes. Uno para cada una. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Dió una vuelta. No estaba nada mal Y eso era parte de su plan: queria que aquella noche fuese perfecta. Notó una mirada detrás suyo y mirando en el espejo vió la figura de Xena a su espalda. Se sonrojó y bajó el rostro al encontrarse con sus ojos. Pero en ese instante recordó: ya no tenía que avergonzarse y menos reprimirse. Se giró encontrándose con la incansable sonrisa de Xena. Se la devolvió y se acercó a juntar aquella sonrisa con la suya, a saborear aquellos labios. Y Xena la esperaba impaciente. Pero toda esa impaciencia y emoción voló al oir unos pasos en el pasillo. Alguien estaba a unos segundos de la puerta

"Estás preciosa" murmuró Xena acaraciando su mejilla. Y segundo antes, segundo después, la puerta se abrió. Ra asomó su cabeza

"¿Se puede?" preguntó

"Claro, pasa" lamentó Gabrielle, modiéndose el labio inferior

"Bueno, me dijísteis que os avisase cuando empezase la fiesta y aquí estoy" sonrió

"Muchas gracias" contestó Xena

"De nada. Pero siendo sincera no esperaba encontraros así" dijo inocente. Xena elevó una ceja "¡Si! No sé, quizás… algo más juntas" bromeó picaramente "¿Nos vamos?" propusó.

* * *

Con el estómago, de nuevo a rebosar y una gran sonrisa en los labios, Tiziano se elevó de su asiento "¡De nuevo nos encontramos aquí!" gritó en todo el comedor "Y de nuevo, entre los presos a los que se les dedica esta fiesta, se encuentra un repetidor, que por lo visto no aprende así que, ¡hagamos la fiesta aún mayor, para que se entere bien!" pidió, alborotando al dichoso pueblo

"Respecto a eso, tengo algo que decir" pidió Xena poniéndose en pié, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta. Desde el escenario y junto a la orquesta, Loco elevó la mirada, desde su castigo de madera y junto a el los demás mercenarios "He de decir que en mi opinión Loco no debería ser considerado culpable. Es posible que sin él en la celda esta mañana hubiesen vencido los mercenarios" Todo el salón quedó en absoluto silencio

"¿Hubieses muerto? ¡¿És eso lo que nos quieres decir?!" preguntó escandalizado

Se encogió de hombros "Depende de lo que ellos hubieran tenido planeado" murmuró con sinceridad "Por lo que propongo, si el pueblo no se opone, que sea liberado de los cargos" propusó. Tiziano la miró a los ojos y aceptó la idea. Dos rápidos aldeanos corrieron a apartar de la torturante madera a Loco, mientras este no podía creer su suerte. Se lo llevaron de la sala. Quizás, como dijo Tiziano, sus ropajes de preso no pegaban con la fiesta.

"No me gusta la idea de verte muerta" la siseó Gabrielle cuando se sentó "Asi que supongo que tienes razón con lo de Loco" dijo la bardo, cuando Xena volvió a sentarse "Pero, ¿cómo pudo salvarte, estando atado de pies y manos?"

"Me dijo que me amabas" contestó. El rostro de Gabrielle se iluminó instantaneamente ¿Cuan feliz podía hacerla aquella mujer? "Así que no te preocupes por mí. Teniéndote a tí, en cierto modo, soy inmortal" Gabrielle no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran como luceros "¿Puedo besarte?" preguntó

"Siempre" propusó, acercándose a ella "Pero solo a mí, ¿Eh?" advirtió.

"Jajajaja" se acercó a sus labios levemente "Te (beso) lo (beso) prometo" decidio volviéndola a besar. Y en ese momento los camareros dejaron sobre la mesa el último plato, con los postres y unos pocos se pusieron a los instrumentos. Guerrera y Bardo, sumergidas en su propía música, oyeron a la banda volver a tocar. Se separaron, ambas querían un baile, pero aun las costaba pedirlo. Entonces detrás de ellas aparecio Ra:

"Hola"

"Hola" sonrió Gabrielle. Aun intentándolo no conseguía dejar de mirarla con algo de molestia

"¿Me preguntaba si querrías bailar,… Gabrielle?" pidió tendiendo su mano. Xena elevó una ceja francamente sorprendida

"Claro" contestó Gabrielle pasmada

"Espero que no seas celosa, princesa guerrera" bromeó llevándose a Gabrielle

"Esa Ra, menos cuando se encuentra inconsciente, siempre esta bromeando, ¿verdad?" preguntó detrás de ella Loco. Sus ropas habían cambiado, al igual que a ella, los hombres de Tiziano, le habían puesto un elegante traje "Gracias por ayudarme"

"Tu lo hiciste primero"

"Si. Fué justo después de intentar acabar con este pueblo y de hacerte sufrir con lo que más querías, ¿no?"

"Tu mismo te castigaste con tus remordimientos" respondió

"Oye, siempre que se hace algo mal, ¿se sienten?" preguntó. Ella asintió "Entonces creo que lo dejo" murmuró "Pero antes de eso, ¿querrías bailar con este malo malísimo, con una trayectoria bien corta?" preguntó. La guerrera sonrió, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Gabrielle "Tranquila. En cuanto salgamos, pienso bailar con Ra"

"Un cambio de parejas, ¿eh?"

"¡Que va! En verdad me muero por bailar con ella" mintió mientras ella se ponía en pie "Además, sois demasiado vergonzosas" admitió "Vamos, vergonzosa" repitió mientras salían a la pista

Se movieron como marcaba la tradición de aquella música y Loco sin abandonar su descarado carácter bailó acercándose al tiempo a Ra y Gabrielle. Estas se percataron con una sonrisa, pero Loco fingió con una mirada de asombro que no las había visto. Se fijó principalmente en Ra:

"¡Estásss bellísima!" murmuró "Xena, siento dejarte en mitad del baile, pero si me lo permite, he de bailar con ella"

"Hmmm, bueno, de acuerdo, realmente no estas tan feo" sonrió soltando a Gabrielle y dejando que Loco la agarrara

"No se como estaré, pero no mejor que nuestra dulce pareja de enamoradas, ¿verdad?" preguntó guiñándolas un ojo.

Las notas rápidas descendieron su ritmo y cambiaron la melodía "Vaya, vaya, la canción de los enamorados. Disfrutarla, por favor" propusó "Vámonos, mi amor" bromeó llevándose a Ra.

"¿Quién hubiera imaginado que era tan simpático?" preguntó chanceándose Xena

La bardo sonrió y se aclaró la garganta para preguntar "¿Bailas?"

"Siempre… ¡pero solo conmigo ¿eh?" se burló, antes de rodear su cintura. Respiró hondo. Ella rodeó su cuello. Ambas notaban el cuerpo de la otra. Un calor se encendió entre ambas, en el escaso espacio que quedaba, se creó una gran llama. Y como cualquier fuego más fuerte que un bosque entero ardiendo, creo una sed en ambas, que solamente la otra podía calmar. Xena la abrazó con más fuerza y Gabrielle se afianzó al cuello de la guerrera, pidiéndola en una inclinación que bajase su rostro. Y sin un centímetro de separación, aun se pensaban si besarse. Pero no por dudas, o por arrepentimientos, sino porque aquel momento había formado parte de sus sueños durante años, y al fin se cumplía como si nada. Ante esos pensamientos la bardo se lanzó a sus labios con una necesidad imperiosa.

Minutos duró el beso.

Y cuando se separaron, juntando sus frentes entre sí, mirandose a los ojos y besando el rostro de su guerrera, Gabrielle dijo: "Te amo. Y si de mi amor depende tu inmortalidad, vivirás tanto como un dios"

"No eres solo mi inmortalidad. Eres mi vida, la única persona a la que debo todo lo que siento. Te amo" siseó.

Loco observó al escena orgulloso y vió como ambas abandonaban el salón juntas y unidas en un abrazo y un beso. Se había redimido. Y además, se hizo una promesa, nunca más volvería a jugar con un amor como aquel.

 **FIN**


End file.
